


Glory Days

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus relives the old days.





	Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 198: Whizz Hard Books, and for Majmunka's birthday. Happy Birthday, hon! *g*
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Glory Days

~

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Tell me.”

“I’ve been home minutes! How’d you know something’s wrong?” 

“Your face is an open book.” 

“Fine. But in my defence, it seemed a brilliant idea at the time.”

“Indeed.”

“I was at Whizz Hard Books, and I overheard someone talking about a new club. Since we’ve been discussing going out more, I thought I’d check it out, see if it’s worth it.” 

“And?” 

“Um…we should skip it.” 

“That bad?”

“It was pretty dodgy, yeah.” 

“Well, visiting a location based on something overheard in a bookstore hardly seems wise.” 

“The bloke _said_ he’d had fun there, so—” 

“Was it fun?” 

“I didn’t stay! Once I realised what sort of place it was, I left.” 

“Let me guess. Sex dungeon?” 

“How’d you know?”

“Call me…intuitive.” 

“Okay, Professor intuitive. Anyway, once I spotted blokes sticking their dicks into holes in the wall, I left.” 

“Ah, glory holes. That brings back memories.” 

“Wait, you mean _you_ did that?” 

“In my defence, it seemed a good idea at the time.”

“Haha, you’re hilarious.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Everyone knows I don’t have a sense of humour.” 

“Yes you do! You just never see let anyone see it. Anyway, what did you do at your glory hole place?”

“What exactly are you asking?” 

“Did you, um…suck or—”

“Ah. No, I always managed to get my cock sucked. I may not be conventionally attractive, but I have a decent prick.” 

“Who says you’re not attractive?”

“Everyone. Even _you_ when you were a student. I believe the words you used were ‘greasy git’.” 

“That was Ron, actually, and we were eleven!” 

“That makes it no less accurate.” 

“You’re going to hold something my best friend said eleven years ago against _me_?” 

“Haven’t you heard? I live to hold grudges.” 

“You’re really hilarious. Anyway, that’s why I looked guilty when I got home.” 

“If you’re that worried, there are ways to make it up to me.” 

“Oh? _Oh!_ Wait, does this mean you’re going to stick your cock though a hole in the wall for me to suck?” 

“May I suggest we forgo the carpentry and get straight to the cocksucking?” 

“Heh. I thought you’d never ask.” 

~


End file.
